Tit for Tat
by ChennelleBee
Summary: Klaus saves Damon's life, but of course, it comes at a price. (WIP, updates are really slow but it will get finished).
1. Chapter One

Title:Tit for Tat.

Pairing:Damon/Klaus.

Rating:PG-13 for this chapter.

Warnings:Slash/gay themed/boyxboy - whatever you wanna call it.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything, merely entertainment purposes only.

Summary:Klaus saves Damon's life, but of course, it comes at a price.

A/N:(Edited April 2013) _I'm slowly going through the chapters and editing/changing things because I'm kinda embarassed about my writing since I wrote this sometime last year, or year before, I can't remember lol. Just thought I'd let you know! Plus, this doesn't have a proper summary yet because I haven't really decided where I'm taking this story :) _

**Chapter One**

"I hear from the rumour mill, that you were bitten by a werewolf. Nasty way to go for a Vampire, ey Damon?" Klaus strolled into Damon's bedroom, all perfect posture and smug pouting.

Damon, who lay wearing away to death, was in his king-sized bed, sheets wrapped low around his hips. His torso bear, his forehead dripping with sweat and his arm a disease-ridden mess.

Klaus examined the 171 year old Vampire closely as he approached him. "I mean, there's the hallucinating, the excruciating pain, turning into a rabid animal..." he continued his taunting, perching on the edge of Damon's bed, looming over him. "Looks like you could use a cure," he humoured, wiggling his eyebrows with a sarcastic smile pulled across his lips.

Damon swallowed back his saliva as he stared dazily up at the blurred figure, his eyesight taking its leisurely time to adjust and re-focus. But he didn't need his eyesight to know who it was.

"What're you doing here?" Damon croaked out, his voice hoarse and thick with pain. He could see more clearly now.

There was a moment of hesitation whilst Klaus pondered his answer, his eyes scrutinized down on Damon, making him feel very insecure and slightly worried. Though what was the point in him being worried? The worst Klaus could do was kill him, and he was already dieing. If anything, taking in the predicament he was in, Klaus would be doing him a favour.

Something inside Damon hoped that maybe that was why the original was here, that he'd just put him out of his misery. But his ego didn't want his death to be at the hand of him, Klaus didn't deserve the honor.

The older vampire said nothing, but it was what he did that caused Damon's panic as he watched him crawl up onto the bed, kneeling either side of him, straddling his hips. Bracing his body with his hands resting at the side of Damon's head, Klaus leaned further down, leaving their faces mere inches apart.

A thrill of arousal coursed through Damon's veins, it sickened him to think that his body was clearly excited by the current situation. He waited impatiently for Klaus to reply and when he eventually did, what he had to say shocked him.

"I'm here to help you," his voice was quiet, barely a murmur of words, but Damon still heard it as clear as day. Though it hurt his stomach to do he couldn't help it, Damon huffed out what he could of a laugh.

"Yeah, right," the smile that broke out from the laughter, stayed entertaining Damon's lips a few seconds longer.

Klaus glared down on him, lips slightly parted, running his tongue along the lower lip. He decided that he wouldn't waste time trying to convince Damon, what was the point? He had motives to fullfil, he needs Damon by his side and so whether Damon believed it or not, he was going to be cured.

Jumping straight into action, he raised his right hand wrist to his lips, biting down and puncturing the skin with minimal effort. He felt the blood pour into his mouth, some escaping down his throat but the rest pushed its way out of the small gaps between his wrist and lips.

For a brief moment Klaus thought, _I taste good,_ before lowering his wrist down towards Damon's mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" Damon forced the words out, scratching up the narrow tube only to leave his throat burning raw. He couldn't fight back, simply because he didn't have the strength. The least he could do was turn his mouth away to the side, but little good that did to help him.

Even through his disgust for Klaus, he couldn't help thinking how beautiful and enticing the blood smelt, filling his nostrils with false desire and watering his mouth with a pretence of need. His eyes became fixated on the slow waterfall of scarlet tear drops falling seductively from the curve of Klaus' bleeding wrist.

The urge to drink was overwhelming and intoxicating, he could feel the veins beneath his skin under his eyes begin to throb with want; his dead, beating heart begin to race with excitement; his canines pulsing from their core as he slowly grew infatuated.

"Damon, you must drink. Trust me." Klaus' eyes widened, his tongue flicking out to taste his lips, the corners stained with his own existance, his own life source.

Damon willed himself to resist, but how could he when the urge was that strong? Why should he trust Klaus? Why would Klaus possibly want to help him? How is drinking Klaus' blood going to save him? So many questions.

"Trust you? How can I trust you, when I think so little of you?" Damon felt breathless after forcing the sentence out, his mind swirled inside the confinements of his skull, dizzy and confused.

Klaus' face began to change, morph into someone else, someone Damon knows very personally. He blinked against the image, confused and wary.

The walls of his bedroom began to pulse towards him, closing in on him. He didn't need oxygen...yet why, then, was he feeling claustophobic? He was a predator, a monster to be feared...yet why, then, was he scared?

The face staring down on him was not menacing, nor predatory. Twisted from Klaus' short, light brown tufts of hair and devious eyes, to a face with golden-brown locks combed over, gentle features and _soulful_ brown eyes. Soulful, _human,_ brown eyes.

"Brother?"

"Feed, Damon," Stefan's voice encouraged, beautifully melodic, warm, welcoming; endless words to describe his brothers voice. Stefan lowered his arm down to Damon's mouth, smiling with hope. Damon could never deny the requests of his brother, he would do all and anything for him. He would, perhaps, do a little too much for him.

He opened his mouth wide enough to enclose his lips around the teeth punctures. The warm, satin liquid poured effortlessly into his mouth, paving his throat with a craving so deeply unsatisfying, no matter how much blood he drank. No matter how hard he tried to settle the yearning for anothers life source, his need is insatiable.

Becoming stronger with each swallow of this beautiful liquid, Damon wrapped his fingers tightly around the wrist as he viciously bit down, hard, into the flesh. A wanton moan vibrating through his lips, pushing through to be heard. Stopping was something Damon never wanted to do.

He slowly began to recognise the confusion and dizziness fading into the darkness of his mind, the pain flowing through his veins deceased, and the open wound of the werewolf bite was no longer burning and aching with merciless agony. Stunned, Damon pulled away from the arm flooding with crimson that tasted so deliciously sweet, beyond words.

The face leaning over him had returned to Klaus', staring down at him with a devious smirk and a satisfied quirk of one slender, golden eyebrow.

"Your blood is the cure?" Damon whispered, both his eyebrows curving down in shock.

"My blood is the cure," Klaus confirmed , his smug smirk now spreading to a very wide grin.

Damon's eyes snapped down to the tent in Klaus' dark, denim jeans. Instead of following his gaze, Klaus continued to study Damon's face with intent.

"And you're hard," Damon stated, his eyebrows now stretched high up on his forehead, somehow feeling a little turned on himself.

_It's the blood_, Damon thought over and over again, _I got a little carried away, that's all. _

Suddenly, a realisation hit Damon. "You could've compelled me to drink your blood, why didn't you?"

Klaus sat back a little, adjusting the weight slightly on Damon's stomach, and sighed.

"I wanted you to make the decision yourself, so that when I tell you that you owe me one,you owe me one on the terms that _you_ made the choice to drink; _not _on the terms that I forced you. If that were the case, you wouldn't owe me a single ounce of your loyalty." He shrugged in thought, before become once again, fixated on Damon.

"Ah shit," Damon cursed, snidely, throwing a palm over his eyes. This elicited a soft chuckle from Klaus' mouth.


	2. Chapter Two

Rating: T for this chapter.

A/N:_(Edited April 2013) Thanks for all the feedback! :) _

**Chapter Two**

The Salvatore boarding house was quiet. Damon stood in the centre of the lounge, in front of the fire place examining his arm intently. The silk, deep purple sleeve of his shirt was rolled up on his left hand, his right hand's fingers brushed a gentle, puzzled caress over the impeccable skin. His ice-blue irises scrutinized the scarless flesh, his mind replaying the events of last night and remembering the last thing Klaus had said to him.

Damon owed Klaus his life, which he thought was entirely unfair. It wasn't like Damon _asked_ Klaus to save him. Hell, he was just going to accept his fate, he'd managed to get a kiss from Elena, that was enough for him, he could die happily. Complete.

But it turns out, it really just wasn't time for his eternal torture to end. Clearly he was much too important for the world to let him go. He couldn't blame it, really, just take a look at him. Who _would_ want to let him go?

Damon's head snapped up as the sound of shoes straining an old floorboard of the boarding house caused his body to rush with defence, and his mind to go on alert.

But he relaxed soon after the person responsible revealed himself, it wasn't long before Damon was rolling his eyes and thinking, _twenty-first Century Stefan, shoulda known. _

His welcoming line was, "You know brother, you've turned into a much bigger creeper than you used to be."

"Damon? Elena told me you couldn't even stand up," Stefan completely ignored Damon, too involved with his concern and confusion, approaching his brother with haste.

"I'm fine, Stef - I'm cured." He feigned surprise, shrugging with forced excitement as he gave Stefan the jazz fingers and lifted his tone higher for emphasis.

He watched as Stefan tilted his head to the side like a predator examining his prey, his bright swirling brown eyes absorbing Damon's person with such interest. Damon lazily waved a hand in front of his spaced-out brothers face and made a swift 180-degree turn to face the fireplace.

"Cured? I...but- _how_?" Stefan asked loudly, full of curiosity but more overwhelmed with a sense of relief.

Damon hesitated with answering, scanning his eyes around the seventeenth Century wallpaper and oil paintings of passed relatives. He tapped his foot somewhat nervously against the rug, eyes squinting up at the bright sun that shone in through the open curtains, in contemplation.

"Klaus," he eventually replied, his voice quite as almost a whisper. For some reason, Damon was embarrassed to admit that Klaus had saved his life, the number one enemy had turned out to be his hero. Wow, that made him sound like a damsel in distress.

Damon's features winced at the thought, but also as he awaited his brothers reply.

"Klaus?" As Damon had guessed, Stefan's voice was full of shock with hints of underlying anger. Simply because it was Klaus that they were talking about.

When Damon turned to face his brother again, his image was...perplexed.

"What did he do to you?" Stefan finally continued after shaking himself out of his daze. "I mean, how did he cure you? When did he do it?"

Damon attempted to intercept the mutter of questions slipping through Stefan's lips, but he couldn't seem to get a word in edge ways.

"Why didn't you call me? Were you even going to tell me if I hadn't asked?"

"Stefan," Damon's voice was raised in frustration, gaining his brothers attention he proceeded to answer the many questions aimed towards him. "His blood is the cure, he did it last night, I didn't call you because you were probably with Elena and _yes_ - I would have told you even if you hadn't asked. Honestly brother, would I ever keep anything from you?" He tugged his lips into a sarcastic smile.

Yearning to escape the torture that was _Detective Stefan_, before he could think up fifty-thousand _more_ questions to throw his way, Damon sauntered on past his brother towards the large doorway of the boarding house. His fingers twirling the ring that occupied the middle finger of his left hand, absently.

"Where are you going?" Stefan questioned inquisitively, eyeing his older brother with suspicion as soon as he'd noticed where he was headed.

"Out." Was all the information Damon decided to give. He'd given him enough of his time for this morning. Besides, he had someone he needed to see.

"You're going to land all that on me and then just walk out," Stefan stated incredulously, eyebrows arched tightly, causing a crease in his brow.

"Goodbye, little brother," Damon smiled playfully, his tone reflecting just that.

He stepped out, closing the door behind him, though not shutting out his brothers voice who muttered words that sounded a bit like insults. He didn't care much. The sun was warm, burning down on him pleasantly, a smile still set upon his thin, neatly defined lips. The trees rustled from the small breeze that blew gently through the air, caressing his exposed skin.

Damon couldn't help but be grateful that the pain was gone, the constant stomach pains, the pressure pushing against his skull, the disorientation, the burning, nausea. It was unbearable. But in some aspects, he was glad he was dying. Because for once all the attention had been diverted from Stefan, to himself. All of _Elena's_ attention.

Elena couldn't deny the feelings she had for him any more, not after the kiss. Damon wouldn't let her forget it, never.

As he made his way deeper in to the forest, running his eyes along the tall, slender trees scattered in close proximation with one another, he wondered how Elena would react to seeing him alive and well. He'd love to be the one to break the news, just turn up on her doorstep with a wide smile and a cocky one-liner that'd make her smile. But he couldn't, unfortunately. He had more pressing issues at hand.

He approached the old Lockwood property with caution, stopping at the top of the stone steps leading down into the ground with a sigh. He enjoyed the forest, the wide open space of nature, being alone here was calming. But it was short lived as his expected company arrived.

"You look healthy," the familiar voice remarked from behind Damon's shoulders. He didn't jump in surprise or fear, just closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath through his nose before releasing it through his mouth with a loud _huff_. He soon after turned to face the person whom the voice belonged to with a mocking look of welcome.

"Klaus," he greeted politely, tilting his head. Damon only just realised that he hadn't fed since drinking from Klaus, his mouth tingled with hunger. "So, you gonna' tell me why you wanted to meet here?" He gave a quick once-over around the place, lingering slightly on the stone remains.

Klaus smiled sickly, approaching Damon with a charming sway to his walk. His feet crunched the old summer leaves with every carefully placed footstep. The older vampire worked with such precision, every move he made seemed well thought out, even a simple step.

Damon's eyes never left the original's that continued to close the distance between them. When he stopped, Damon noted that there was barely a foot between them.

"I'm surprised you turned up this early, I would of thought you'd have raced off for a drink, of sorts." Klaus' voice held a heavy British accent, each word pronounced accurately with extra emphasis on certain letters.

Damon examined the hybrid carefully, the deceitful persona that he perceives giving him a false sense of security but also holding his entire muscles tense in fear and intimidation; Damon never knew what to feel around him, or what to expect.

"Business before pleasure," Damon dismissed quickly, arching one slender eyebrow.

Klaus huffed a silent laugh, his lips twitching with a smile. A sudden memory of last night recalled inside Damon's head at that, the pleasure he felt as he drank down Klaus' blood, realising the pleasure Klaus had obviously felt from it.

He shook himself violently out of it, feeling disgust in the want he felt for the memory - to feel it again, to experience it over and over - finding Klaus watching him with a bewildered expression.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Still er, recovering from the disorientation." Damon lied, indicating towards his head and receiving a disbelieving nod in return.

"Speaking of business I assume you understood our little chat last night," Klaus' tone was low, seemingly always holding a seductive aura of it's own. Damon noted that he shouldn't really be noticing these things, but shrugged it away as he remembered their talk.

"Absolutely. Which conversation?" He tried to prolong the inevitable, and avoid the subject for as long as he could.

"I think you know which one, Damon. I hope you're not reconsidering my offer?" There was an underlying threat in Klaus' tone that Damon understood clearly. But he also caught the subtle, brief look of worry that sparked in his emotionless eyes, leaving Damon in a moment of wonder and suspicion.

"No. After all, I owe you one." Feigning enthusiasm Damon recalled the talk and added, "It's not really a favour though, is it Klaus? It's more of a, _I saved your life now I'm going to make you do anything I want_, thing. Isn't it?"

"Look at it however you want, Damon. It really doesn't phase me." Damon took a step back, placing some space between both their bodies.

Shaking his head, he sighed and turned away, heading down the stone steps into the Lockwood property, listening as he heard Klaus follow him in. Stopping abruptly, Klaus, who was normally well footed and in control of situations, didn't realise and ended up bumping into the much younger vampire with a _hmph_. Damon's body rocked slightly from the impact, but he said nothing, keeping quiet and pondering through the many thoughts twisting through his mind.

_"Offer number one, Damon, is that you come with me, leave town in search of a way to break my curse. Clearly killing Elena didn't do the trick..." _

Leave with Klaus? Sure, he'd be leading him away from Mystic Falls which would make Elena's _being alive_ a much more safer thing. If he were to leave with Klaus, Damon realised that he probably wouldn't even be able to say a last goodbye to Elena without the risk of Klaus finding out. It's a possibility that the damned Original would be watching him like a hawk.

_"Offer number two: if you refuse offer number one, I take Stefan instead. Forcefully." _

Not particularly better than offer number one. Damon was the older brother, it was his job to take care of Stefan. Even if he did promise him an eternity of torture, that didn't mean that he could hand over that promise to Klaus. Ergo it seems Damon must go with option one.

Damn, this Salvatore brother just couldn't catch a break. Werewolf bite, facing death and now blackmailed into being Klaus' bitch. Fun times.

"So Damon, which one is it?"


	3. Chapter Three

Rating:T for this chapter.

A/N: (Edited April 2013) _I hope the italics don't make it confusing for you! They're basically things/conversations that have happened in the past that are relevant in some way or another. That goes for future chapters as well. :) _

**Chapter Three**

The auburn liquid swished around the whiskey glass as Damon rocked his wrist to-and-fro gently, staring at the alcohol with a look of fascination. Damon was tired of waiting around all the time, so much so that he's become increasingly obsessed with the way the liquid shimmers in the dim lighting, catching it in a way that makes it look almost enchanting.

The bar was quiet spare for the few remaining drinkers. Damon was hunched over the table, his feet hooked around the legs of the stool, focusing all his attention on trying to prolong the existance of his drink for as long as possible. He didn't know when the bar-tender would be returning, or if she would be returning at all. His eyes often flitted towards the cellar door at the far back of the West Virginia bar, expectantly.

_Though dark in the Lockwood property situated underground, Damon could see clearly. He watched as Klaus circled him, stopping directly in his line of sight before asking the question again._

_"Which one is it?" _

_Damon had thought of being selfish, if he chose option two and let Klaus take Stefan then he would have Elena all to himself; but she wouldn't forgive him if she ever found out, which knowing Damon's luck she most definitely will. One way or another. But could he really be so selfish? _

Tipping his whiskey glass back, the liquid spilled over his lips and burned down the insides of his throat. He had a strong urge to down it all in one, but he restricted himself to only a small sip, placing the glass back down on the counter.

His eyes rested upon a young, blonde woman a couple of seats from his position. He allowed his eyes to linger suggestively as her own green irises found his gaze. She curved her lips up in a welcoming smile, a clear indication that she liked what she was seeing. Damon could feel his hunger aching inside of him, a faint pulse emanating from the base of his canines, his skin growing hot.

_"Damon, we would make a great team," Klaus encouraged. "But if you'd prefer your brother to take your place, that's fine. Though his experience may not be as pleasant as yours."_

He imagined piercing her neck neat and precise, not allowing any drops to escape from her veins that didn't flow straight into his mouth and pave his throat with her life; he hasn't drained an entire body for almost a year. Though satisfying it is to drink straight from a beating heart, if you stop before its very last beat then the experience just doesn't seem as fulfilling.

Perhaps he'll revive his animalistic, murderous self tonight, starting with the enthusiastic blonde whose eyes haven't strayed from his person since she spotted him.

After all, who has he left to remain soulful for?

_Damon lifted his gaze to stare fixedly into Klaus tear-blue eyes, his jaw set and his features hard, emotionless. Is there anything for Damon in Mystic Falls except pain as he watched Elena and Stefan play happy couples? No. So why was it so hard to just say what Klaus wanted to hear?_

_But eventually he managed to force the words out, "Fine. I'll leave with you." Those words that left his mouth decided that Damon couldn't be so selfish; he'd agreed, signed his freedom away. He'd be leaving with Klaus tonight. _

Just as Damon was about to push himself up from his seated position and head over to the blonde to pointlessly entice her, since she clearly already was - he couldn't fault her, he was rather irrestible after all - the cellar door was swung open with a gush of air only noticable to Damon's senses.

His head reflexively snapped to see who emerged, finding those blue eyes watching him with subtle knowing, a small shake of his head which ruffled his almond hair before Klaus exited the bar swiftly.

Damon sighed, he killed the witch without even inviting Damon to watch, _again_. How disappointing. A side-ways glance towards the blonde who was now outwardly flaunting her curves in a seductive pose, still stationed a few seats down, left Damon feeling incredibly frustrated as he stormed out of the bar, thinking about the very literal meaning of recieving pleasure from food.

The brisk night air hit Damon sharply as he left the warmth of the bar behind him, heading towards Klaus' parked four-by-four. The aching hunger was now a burning need as he slammed the passenger seats door shut behind him.

They sat in darkness for a while, neither really bothering to make any efforts of conversation. The engine started up a few moments later as Klaus pulled out of the parking lot and started off in the direction of a nearby spot he knew of that they could reside in for the time being. The car ride was spent in utter silence, a comfortable slience that spoke mutual tiredness from both the vampires.

They arrived an hour or so later at their destination, parking outside a large, abandoned cream building. The front door held no lock, but in all honesty they didn't really need one. It was cold with drafts seeping in from cracks in the walls and windows; not the cosiest of places.

Entering the lounge, which held the only furniture within the entire building that Klaus had put in for his rare visits, Damon threw himself lazily into the sofa. Klaus followed him through only a few seconds behind, leaning against the doorway as he watched the younger vampire relax into the cushions of the only couch.

Damon felt drained, his muscles tense and his mouth aching painfully. He just couldn't find the energy to go hunting for the only food in the proximity of the area. Animals. Too much work. He knew he should have brought a good load of blood bags with him, but his supposedly better judement told him that it may raise too much suspicion.

"Another dead end?" Damon murmured as his fingers massaged his pounding forehead.

"Afraid so," the opening of a conversation prompted Klaus to join Damon's side on the two-seater regal sofa thats colour reminded Damon even more of his growing hunger.

He scrunched his eyes up, knitting his brows together which only caused his head to pound harder. Klaus noticed the agitation in Damon's features and actions. He also understood that it was probably from the lack of blood, yet he did nothing to help him.

Damon launched himself angrily to his feet, pacing around the room with irritation. Klaus watched attentively. Damon's footsteps hitting the floorboards harder with each step. A content smile slithered across Klaus' lips, his eyes still keenly fixed on the younger.

Abruptly, Damon's feet halted in direct line with Klaus, their gazes meeting.

"Do you have anything? Blood bags? Anything?" Klaus vaguely remembers seeing a blood packet in the boot of his car from the other day, but he kept that information to himself and answered with a shake of his head.

A loud groan errupted from Damon's throat, growing angrier every second. "Fucking hell, my head feels like it's going to explode." Okay, so Damon admitted that maybe that was a slight exaggeration, but he hasn't had nearly as much blood as he's used to, added with the annoyance of pratically being forced into leaving Mystic Falls, he really wasn't having a good week.

Klaus took to his feet, chuckling softly. "You really do have a short fuse, don't you?" And as if to prove Klaus' point, Damon hurled himself towards the original, fists clenched tightly in his black shirt with gained surprise, throwing the older vampire against the nearest wall in a blur. With no minutes hesitation, Klaus sent Damon flying across the length of the room with a mere push of the chest.

It only took Klaus half a second to spot a wooden chair by the old fireplace, that Damon lay to the side of, winded, and, in a blur, snap one of the chair's legs off and plunge it deep into Damon's abdomen.

A pained groan echoed around the confines of the broken building.

"Well if we aren't alike in so many ways, Damon." Klaus realised, as a moment ago he was content with the raven-haired vampire and now he felt an intense anger towards him.

But that anger dissipated the moment his eyes connected with the pain glistening inside Damon's own misty blue orbs. Sympathy fell upon Klaus' concious, ripping the chair leg from deep inside Damon's stomach and tossing it to one side. Damon's mouth sputtered coughs as his head rolled from side to side against the floorboards, his hair ruffled and untidy.

Klaus dropped from his feet to his knees, by Damon's side and for the second time, raised his wrist to his lips and punctured the skin, lowering the fresh wound to Damon's mouth. What took Klaus by pleasant surprise was the fact that this time, it was with no reluctance that Damon wrapped his fingers eagerly around Klaus' forearm, pulling it down to his mouth and enclosing his lips warmly around the two small holes.

Once Damon had pulled away, Klaus shuffled around a bit until his knees were pulled against his chest and his forearms were hanging loosely over them. His eyes were focused at a now as-sated-as-can-be vampire, who lay not a foot in front of him with blood still seeping it's way down the sides of his lips.

The veins pushing against the surface of Damon's skin underneath his eyes, disappeared as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, flicking his tongue out to collect the escaping drops of crimson liquid.

There was an odd burning sensation circling Damon's abdomen, and it was then that he glanced down to see a bloom of red spreading throughout his white shirt's material. He raised it up to examine the damage Klaus had inflicted, to find that the wound had already healed.

Klaus, whose eyes were far too fixated on the slither of sun-tanned skin, attempted to revert Damon's attention in hope of starting a conversation up that would pull him out of his transfixed state.

"I hear your brother is searching for you. You didn't tell him?"

There was a short moment of pause as Damon studied Klaus, taking in his light questioning voice and relaxed features.

"Oh yeah, because that would have gone down well. _By the way Stef, I've been forced into leaving Mystic Falls with Klaus, probably won't ever see you again. Have fun living your miserable life without me, and don't forget to do your homework._"

Damon rolled his eyes, fighting off the nostalgic twinge in his stomach, that wished for the pre-vampire days of him and his brothers relationship.

"In all seriousness though, I don't think he'd give a shit. It's probably-" he cut himself off quickly from spilling out the name Elena, cursing himself for almost being so damned stupid.

"It's probably..?" Klaus urged, his voice trailing off as if bored but instead fully focused on the way Damon's lips curved to form words. He was pretty much oblivious to the way Damon was squirming, struggling to come up with an answer.

"Nothing, it's probably nothing." He settled for, before swiftly changing the subject. "This isn't going to become a thing between us is it? You know, you becoming my personal walking-talking blood bag." Damon humoured, changing the subject to something less life-threatening, he hoped.

"I can do a lot more than just walk and talk, Damon. You only have to ask."

The smirk that Klaus entertained, along with the suggestive tone, actualy surprised Damon. Was he really hinting what he thought he was hinting? Again, the thought of getting pleasure from food made itself known once more. He shook it away with a pretence of repluse, forcing himself to come across as disgusted.

He cleared his throat awkwardly as he realised he was very much feeling a sensation of arousal shoot through his body.

Simultaneously both vampires pushed themselves up to their feet, the distance between them feeling smaller than before. And grew even more smaller as Klaus took a slow, taunting step forward, a spark flaring in his irises that Damon interpreted as excitement.

Klaus' fingers flew up to curl around Damon's chin, tilting his gaze directly towards his own, throwing him out of his comfort zone even more as another step was taken and their bodies were only separated by mere centimeteres of air and a few layers of very thin clothing.

Damon's Adam's apple bobbed audibly as he swallowed against the tightness in his throat, his mouth still tasting of Klaus' essence. A provoking response was on the tip of his tongue and the urge to push Klaus' body away was twitching his fingers; but Damon just stood rigid, absolutely silent.

"You needn't be afraid of me, Damon," Klaus murmured, his english accent adding to the sensation of his breath breezing across Damon's skin, sending every particle tingling with desire. "Unless, of course, you're lying to me." The Original added vaguely before, all in one motion, removing his grasp on Damon's chin, stepping back and blurring out of the room.

The warmth of Klaus' body only just becoming accustomed to Damon as he suddenly felt cold from the lack of him. And as he stared down, he thought about what he was going to do with the problem in his pants, and why in hell he was suddenly reduced to feeling like a teenage boy who was aroused for the first time.


	4. Chapter Four

**Rating****: **T

**A/N****: **_Okay, so this chapter was born from staring at a blank wordpad for more than twenty minutes. I was determined to fit in a little bit of Vampire Diaries fanfiction in between all the bloody things my dads had me doing. Anyway, I was in a slashy mood so... enjoy. :P _

**P.S****: **_Also a big thank you to all who've continued to read and comment and favourite! You're all so awesome! And to all my new readers, thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy my aimless story. xD _

**...**

**Chapter Four**

Damon lay length ways along the ruby regal sofa, the howling of the wind seeping in through the cracks in the walls of the cream building that once stood magnificent, but now only a broken ruin of memories. He could hear Klaus before he saw him, descending the stairs with every other step creaking from the strain unfamiliar to it. When the older vampire came into sight, Damon couldn't help but notice how elegant he looked, each step placed with precision in a certain way, at a certain pace and in a certain rhythm.

Strolling on into the room, they're gazes immediatly caught each other, but not holding for long as Damon broke the contact by turning his face away. Klaus didn't take any notice of this as he planted himself into the seat by Damon, almost landing on the raven-haired vampires outstretched legs but with a rush of fear Damon drew his legs in quickly. They hovered in the air for a moment, not knowing where to rest themselves, he felt like being arrogant and laying them atop of Klaus' thighs - in all respect he was here first - but he began to think about last night and Klaus' few spoken words and decided against it. He twisted his body around so he was in a sitting position.

The sunlight beamed in through the dirty windows, reflecting yellow light amongst every wall, brightening the atmosphere if only slightly. Damon licked his lips absently, noticing subtle movement in the corner of his eye, but unsure if Klaus was indeed looking at him. His suspicions were soon confirmed as Klaus leaned in, the stubble developing on his chin brushing against Damon's cheek. A sharp burn of arousal shot through every vein leading toward his groin, which responded with a small twitch. It was almost too much when Klaus lay a warm, heavy palm against Damon's thigh, Klaus fingers curling tightly in a suggestive manor.

Damon wanted to launch himself to his feet and turn on his heels, shooting Klaus a hard glare and a few sharp threats, but he didn't. He didn't because if he took to his feet then Klaus would soon catch sight of the hardness residing inside Damon's _skinny_ jeans; _bravo_, Damon thought. But then, if Klaus decided to ride his hand even higher up Damon's thigh then he'd soon have a problem. He didn't know what to do... so he just sat there - rigid and awaiting some sort of conversation. When he realised it wasn't coming and Klaus' fingers tightened on his thigh, he squeezed out an excuse for words.

"What're you doing?" His voice escaped breathily and high pitched, cursing himself for sounding like a teenager being sexually provoked for the first time. It was embarrassing to say the least. It was also very obvious that Klaus heard the arousal in his tone of voice, and smiled as he leaned in even closer, approaching Damon's ear and stopping only a few centimetres away.

"What do you want me to do?" Klaus' tongue rolled over each and every word with a seductive aura, a deep and evocative whisper. But Damon chose not to announce the sudden wave of graphic ideas that flooded his mind, swallowing back the lump in his throat he attempted to reply but instead he managed to gain a hold of some of his senses and jump to his feet and to the side of the wall in a blur. His back pressed up against the cold painted bricks, his chest rising and falling and his eyes fully trained on the vampire still positioned in the same way as if Damon was still there, delayed in noticing that he was now half way across the room.

Regaining composure, Damon stifled out a laugh, "What are you doing?" Klaus turned his body around to face the younger vampire, resting his right ankle across his left thigh.

"Am I mistaken in thinking that you wanted me to-"

"Yes." Damon interjected strongly, his eyes still searing into Klaus'. Klaus was pinning Damon against the wall in the space of a second, his arms restrained by the wrists at the sides of his head with Klaus' knee sliding in between Damon's thighs. "Let go of me." He gritted out with a snarl set in his lips. But Klaus, as persistant as he is, just raised his knee higher, putting more pressure against Damon's hardness. The sharp gasp was unhelpable, but Damon blushed a burning crimson as recognition ignited inside him that he'd let out a half moan along with it.

"Why, when it feels so good?" Klaus countered, his voice silky smooth like melted chocolate dripping over each of his words; deliciously sinful. "By the _feel _of things, you want it as much as I do." He couldn't help the smirk that broke out across his plump lips at his remark. He listened as Damon's heart beat quickened but watched as a cocky smile hijacked his mouth.

"You wanna' play it like that?" He whispered devilishly, deciding that if Klaus was going to toy with him like this and expect him to crumble, then he was wrong and he was about to meet his match. Damon, fear set aside, pushed his hips forward; pleasure burned inside of him from the friction against Klaus' knee. It was all he could do to hold back a moan. He studied the Original as surprise lit up his irises before settling into a challenging stare; biting his lip against the desire to nip and suck at Damon's neck. They grinded against each other, both trying to swallow back their groans of approval. Damon's tongue flicking absently against his top lip as he focused on keeping himself from the edge.

A smile sweeped through Klaus' expression as he realised the struggle Damon was up against with himself; releasing without realising a breathy whimper that scratched up his airways. The younger vampires breaths were coming short and quick and Klaus could tell that he was very nearly there, planning his moment; he waited until: Damon was squeezing his eyes shut, unable to keep gazes; his cheeks were flushed a burning red; his chest was heaving against every rush of excitement; his legs weakened noticably

He waited for that, and then with a cruel sneer he took one small step back that disconnected all contact between them and with only a moments hesitation to understand that Klaus wasn't coming back, Damon's eyes snapped open. As painfully hard as Klaus was, it was far better to watch Damon try and keep his pride. The Original placed a bet that he wouldn't last five minutes without having to take himself in hand and finish off the job - Klaus would enjoy the sight, nonetheless. But it seems, Damon had more strength than that. Or cared more about his pride than Klaus had thought. Because he simply said in a careless voice, "nice try." And took to sauntering away back to the couch.

Impressed and more than a little disappointed, Klaus strolled over to stand directly in Damon's gaze. "And what do you plan on doing about your little problem?" He said.

"It's a shame you don't get to find out just how little my problem isn't." Damon diverted the conversation into a different direction. A smile briefly curved Klaus lips before it dropped again - along with his eyes that jumped from between Damon's legs and quickly back to Damon's face.

"A shame, is it? And I was led to believe that you didn't want this, Damon."

"I don't." He snapped, his features straightening into something serious. But he really, really did. He wants it so much that he feels as if his body could explode from the ammount of pleasure shooting around inside him. He would never admit that, not to Klaus. Not to anyone for that matter. Having a need for someone is weakness, and Damon doesn't want to seem weak.

"If you say so," Klaus muttered. "We're going out, there's another bar I know of - a witch by the name of Olivia resides there, she should be able to give me a little more information." Damon sighed, he couldn't help it. He didn't want to go out to another bar and he certainly didn't want to go out to another bar with an erection. Klaus noticed Damon's reluctance, "if you'd like, I can let you kill her this time?" Another sigh and a shake from his head as Damon took to his feet and, uncomfortably, walked out to the car. As he finally diverted his thoughts away from his previous situation, he could feel his jeans becoming less tight in a certain area.

But the car ride wasn't helpful at all. Especially as now Damon noticed little things such as Klaus' firm grip on the gear stick and how his thumb idily slides along the smooth surface which is accompanied by the slide of his wet tongue along his top lip as he puts his foot down on the accelerator. Damon made it perfectly clear to himself that he would no longer focus his gaze in that direction, but more outside his own window at the less sexually provoking image of forest's that passed by them in a rush of dull colours and how uterrly remote it was out here.

When they arrived, it was the usual drill. Klaus heads in first, talks to the bar maid leaves for the cellar for privacy and then in Damon enters - sitting on a stool, this time served regularly by the remaining bar maid and doing fuck all. He didn't so much mind this time, because the girl serving him was a chatty girl but not chatty to the point of him wanting to rip his ears off.

"So, how'd you two know each other?" The brunette bar maid asked whilst pouring Damon another auburn drink. Damon was caught off guard. "I saw you pull up in the same car as that guy whose talking to Olivia in the cellar." She continued after realising her question wasn't quite clear. Damon subtly glanced around the place, finding that there was next to no windows and ended up wondering how she saw them in the first place.

"He's a...buisness associate. He was just stopping by to see and old friend." Damoned bluffed, keeping his face and tone casual - over the many years he's become an expert in deceit.

"Oh? We're you guys heading then?" She asked with a smile, sliding the drink across towards Damon. She proceeded to propping her elbows on the wooden counter, resting her chin in her hands. Damon smiled back mischeivously.

"No where important." With a quick sideways glance to the door leading to the back. "How about you and me talk somewhere else?" The girl skimmed her eyes over the empty bar spare for the one couple who seemed too involved to need another drink any time soon.

"As long as I'm back before your friends done." She warned gently, excitedly. "I could get fired for leaving the bar unattended."

"Of course." Damon stood, gulping down a few mouthfuls of his alcohol before sauntering down to the side exit of the roadhouse. The girl followed as expected. Once out into the open Damon wasted no time in _involving _himself with the girl more intimately who replied with a giggle. Their lips connecting softly for a few moments, before Damon pushed her back against the side of the bar next to the door they'd just exited from, biting down as hard as he could without breaking her skin. She moaned in approval. His cold hand finding it's way under the brunettes faded pink shirt, she attempted to move away from the freezing touch but Damon just followed with his other hand.

Sucking and licking at each others lips, the girls hands wrapped around Damon's neck, her fingers every so often brushing the short strands at the base of his neck. Damon's ample hands, now warm, crawled down her thin waist to rest against her hips, pulling them forward against his own. After a groan and a breathy whimper from the girls throat, the creak of a door was heard with which Damon's head snapped up to meet their interrupters.

"What're you doing?" Klaus questioned, his voice gruff and irritated. "You were supposed to be keeping watch." Was his excuse for feeling so angry. Damon didn't move from his position against the girl, instead it seemed that Damon pressed himself closer as a smug smile enveloped his lips.

"Well I clearly became occupied with other... things." His eyes trailed off to meet the girls brown, worried eyes. Klaus' jaw muscles flexed, his eyes hard and frustrated. His arm shot out to grab the woman from Damon's grasp, pulling her against his body; his chest to her back, he wrapped his fingers around her throat. The girl let out a frightened scream as she struggled against him, but unable to say words as her throat was constricted. And with a simple, easy and quick flick of the wrist a sharp crack echoed through Damon's ears as the brunettes limp body fell to the ground with an all too familiar _thud. _

"You are mine, Damon. You do as I say, when I say it. That was the deal."

"No, the deal was only that I left with you." Damon corrected, his eyebrows curved down in anger and his lips set in a fine, unamused line. Refusing to look down at the body laying between the space of himself and Klaus'.

"Well adjust to the change then. I _own _you, Damon Salvatore."

**...**

**A/N****:** _I don't particularly like where I left this chapter, but I felt awful not updating. I thought I'd get more time to write over the holidays, but it turns out I was sent to my fathers to help him work. -.- Oh the joy. So I've only just got back and threw this chapter together last night! I hope it wasn't too horibble, but by all means let me know! Reviews are so amazing to receive!_

_-And the next chapter is awaiting you(: _

_Ciao!xx_


	5. Chapter Five

**Rating****: **T

**A/N****: **_Dear __**salllzy**__, I'll be expecting that Mint Chocolate Ice Cream reference. ;)_

_-Thanks to all who've commented/favourited and such. You guys are exceptionally awesome!_

**...**

**Chapter Five**

The thoughts rolled around Klaus' brain in pieces, muddled and confusing. He attempted to figure it out, maybe if he went over it long enough then it'd begin to make some sense. He felt something similar to anger searing against his skin from the inside. He hated liars, hated them to the depths of his deepest loathing.

_"Niklaus. What a joy it is to be seeing you again." The females ginger hair caressed her shoulders, bare open to the cold air of the cellar by her simple white tank top. The cellar crowded with crates full of alcoholic liquid, a smear of light emanating from the four damp corners. Klaus felt, though never experienced, like he was in a cell. _

_"Olivia," Klaus greeted with a pretense of friendship enveloping the atmosphere. Both knew that neither would love to be in each others presence, but Klaus had to face the facts that Olivia would know something of importance. "I was just popping through, couldn't escape the chance to see an old friend." He smiled deathly sweet, his eyes portraying mixed emotions; excitement and a deluded look of care. _

_Olivia collected her wavy strands and fixed them safely up into a knot with a simple brown bobble that had sat patiently around her arm, awaiting it's purpose. She returned the smile derisively. "No, I can quite imagine that would offend me. But then, not if you hadn't told me." She sneered. "Though I remember secrets are something you aren't too fond of." A sharp look snapped in Klaus' eyes then, but vanished the second Olivia looked up from the braclet she occupied herself with moments ago, it's silver tassles gleaming in the candle light. _

_"Let's cut to the point, shall we?" Klaus took three descisive steps, his eyes focused straight on the subtle shake of the witches body. His tone no longer friendly but more buisness-like. Olivia didn't respond with words, but with a shy nod. Her eyes fixed just to the side of the Originals head - a few whisps of his hair blowing unnoticably against the discrete breeze that carried a familiar smell of the dank, mustiness of the room they entertained._

_"And that point would be, Nik?" She paused for a moment, finding the courage to slide her eyes in connection with the vampires. "Information?" _

_"When is it anything else?" Klaus' head twitched to the side, like a habit formed by the animal inside him; predatory, if anything - like the wolf clutching and moulding into his bone structure, becoming him even when still in the form of a human._

_Olivia's chin rose sightly, comprehension gleaming in her eyes that looked down on Klaus beneath her long, black lashes smothered in mascara. A pout pursed on her lips as her teeth chewed the inside of her cheek in anticipation._

Klaus' eyes shot to the doorway from his position on the regal sofa, becoming a favourite spot for idle conversations and time-passing fights. But Klaus wouldn't start anything now, not yet. Damon leaned against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest, a questioning raise of one curved eyebrow as his tongue trailed along his lower lip, a faint hint of scarlet liquid captured.

But Klaus just turned his head back to the picture of a bare and deminishing, once grande, fire place. He heard a deep inhale and a few sodden footsteps against hard wood. Out of curiosity, Klaus listened intently as he heard the answering patters of raindrops hailing siege on the broken building.

The footsteps stopped short of Klaus' entwined legs that lay outstretched before him, crossed at the ankles - leaving him in a slanted position on the sofa. If he were to reel his legs in, he was sure his body would unwillingly slide from the cusions; the heels of his feet serving as a prop to support his careless figure.

"What did _Olivia _have to say?" Klaus couldn't help but notice the odd disgust Damon's voice held as he spoke her name. Klaus decided to ignore it.

_After a few patient moments later from Klaus, Olivia's eyes reopened with a knowing stare. "Not everything you believe to be true, really is my dear Nik." Her tone grew stronger now, like she held leverage against Klaus' superiority over her. _

_She always knew how to take advantages, Klaus humored. _

_"Care to explain further?" He prompted._

_But Olivia simply smiled. "You are no believer in lies, Nik. But how many lies have you spun? How many of your webs lay out their in the world - catching innocents?" Klaus didn't see fit to reply nor find it relevant. His lips evening out into a fine line with anger, his eyes narrowing._

_"What does it mean? What isn't the truth?" His voice was eager, desperate. He needed to know, he had to find out; what did he believe to be true, that really wasn't? _

"Well?" Damon encouraged impatiently. It took Klaus a moment to rearrange is thoughts in order to answer. And after a long think of his well-structured sentence Klaus turned his chin in the direction of Damon's standing form. Arms still crossed firmly across his chest, leaning back slightly on the balls of his feet.

He planned it, the sentence, and he ran it over inside his mind. But all he found himself saying when he opened his mouth was, "nothing of importance." But it was important. It was so very, very important. He turned his gaze back to the fire place.

_"You trust someone, don't you? You've allowed yourself to think that that person could never deceive you. Perhaps, Niklaus, you shouldn't be so stupid." _

_Olivia was grasped by the throat and sputtering for air not seconds after that last word left her mouth. Her fingers attempting to wrench the hold from her neck. Her eyes were overwhelmed with fear and regret, tears stinging the lids of her eyes from emotional shock. _

"Why are you lying to me?" Damon's voice interrupted his replaying thoughts and recollection of memories from the past night. His words didn't impress Klaus in the slightest, but he kept his lips sealed shut from bursting with accusations and destroying his plan.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Klaus muttered. This time keeping his concentration on the engraved pattern in the decaying wood below the mantel piece. It seemed as if in the dim light that the engravings glowed a remarkable gold.

"Because when I left the bar after you, I found that Olivia was still _alive._"

"She's useful." Klaus finalised.

Damon said nothing more as he left in a motion that could only be interpreted as _pissed off. _Klaus heard the door slam quite loudly. He found himself thinking that he wouldn't be surprised if he walked out into the hall to find the white door lying flat against the floorboards, leaving the house entrance completely open to the cold, harsh winds. But being cold wasn't something Klaus could feel physically, so it wouldn't much have mattered.

With a sigh, Klaus heaved himself from his uncomfortable, slanted posture - with his hands pushing himself to his feet. He found himself emotionally pulled to chase after Damon. His instincts are his navigation through life, so he always chooses to follow them. Racing out into the pelting, icy raindrops that seemed to target him ruthlessly; as though nature herself was truly against him. Though that wouldn't much surprise him.

He found Damon leaning against a tree, arms now hanging by his sides with no point or purpose. The rain had soaked his entire being. Hair dripping damply; moist but no longer drenched from the little shelter the tall, green leaves of the tree offered. Klaus didn't dare trail his eyes any lower with a focus - he decided to leave it as: Damon was soaked thoroughly, no further inspection required. Therefore he would not allow his eyes to bore into detail about how his shirt clung almost suffocatingly to his-

_Klaus,_ he warned himself.

Approaching the younger vampire steadily, he leaned his left shoulder against the trunk of the tree to Damon's left, peering at the male with concern - but he wouldn't express this visibly. The urge to reach his cold fingertips through the small space, mere inches, and connect with Damon's smooth, pale and taut skin of his neck was overwhelming. But other ideas filled his mind as he braced himself on the trunk with one hand, grating against the rough bark as he found stable support. He rounded on Damon so that their bodies were face to face, now only a few centimetres apart. Damon's eyes found his as he peered up at Klaus.

Klaus pressed his body forward; hips to hips, chest to chest. Damon was warm and beautiful.

Klaus' eyes zoned in on one single rain drop that dripped down one small clump of raven hair, finding it's way down the curve of Damon's forehead before it trailed down the slope of his nose and over the round tip only to continue it's path to his trembling lips. Captured now, as his tongue flicked out in a flash and mingled it with his saliva; forever inside Damon.

Klaus leaned forward, their breaths dancing and merging between the gap of their open mouths. Closer, he leaned in. Closer and closer... until his head tilted to the right, swerving the younger vampires lips leaving himself further deprived from the taste of Damon's kiss.

But in replace, his lips enclosed around the pulsating blue vein that teased Klaus beneath Damon's moist skin. His tongue sliding wetly as he developed thoughts of Damon's salty flavor and how cruel it would be for him to force his own departure now.

_Not now, please, not now,_ Klaus begged himself.

Too much of too little Damon. He wanted- _needed _more. And so, without thinking, his teeth punctured the delicate skin, pulled tight across Damon's veins. His entire entity pouring into his mouth, delicious and sweet. Metallic? No. No, Damon didn't taste metallic - he tasted sinful and dangerous. He tasted like pleasure and pain, sorrow.

He heard, in the background of his focus, a muffled whimper as Damon's neck was devoured - gently; carefully; tenderly, though. Klaus wouldn't be rough and destructive. He wouldn't hurt him, he couldn't. He would drink him in, take what Damon will give.

Just the thought excited Klaus; Damon's blood swirling and rushing inside of him.

"Ah," Damon moaned, scratching from his throat and appearing as a pained breath. Klaus was too lost, too involved in Damon's taste dancing in between his taste buds as his tongue lapped at the ruby liquid, feeling like a satin waterfall sliding down his throat as he gulped down Damon's existence, Damon's soul. Damon's dark and broken soul, much similar to Klaus' own.

Fingers pushed through Klaus' hair then, leaving rivers in it's wake. A sharp tightening of his fist on a tuft of Klaus' locks and his head was pulled away, much to Klaus' disappointment. His neck stretched as his chin was tilted skyward. His eyes strained to meet Damon's - full of pleasure and lust. The hand relaxed, sliding out of Klaus' hair and down to rest against his neck. Moist and cold, Damon's fingers flexed nervously against the curve - Klaus guessed that he was probably fighting the urge to pull him back down to the crook of his neck. That maybe Damon was enjoying this just as much as Klaus was.

Klaus decided he was from the look devouring his usually playful eyes. But Damon didn't make any effort in guiding Klaus' mouth back to the healing wound that still spilled crimson tear drops. He wanted to reduce to begging, to plead for his tongue to lap up the waisted liquid. But he didn't. Because he suddenly remembered.

_Klaus released his death grip around Olivia's neck, her feet lowering back to stability from her tip toes. She watched him warily, fear eroding away from her being now. But slowly. _

_"Who is lying to me? At the least, Olivia, tell me that." His eyes hard with evidence of anticipation and frustration. There was a pause as her eyes evaluated his person, he waited patiently. _

_"Damon Salvatore." _

**...**

**A/N:** _Oh God, I was under the influence of Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love. I couldn't help myself with their little intimate moment. But I'm pretty sure you're not gonna' mind. :P _

_So, whaddya think? I've sort of developed somewhat of a basis for where this story is going. ;) Let me know what you think, anyway. Reviews are like chocolate. _

_And the next chapter is up, so check it out! :D _


	6. Chapter Six

**Rating****:** T ;)

**A/N****: **_Yay! An update! Apologies for it being so late. . _

...

**Chapter Six**

Damon gasped as he pratically pryed Klaus' mouth from his neck, his hand buried tightly in the locks of the Original's hair. Dizziness was becoming an overwhelming feeling, as was the constant burn he felt from the two gaping bite marks that Klaus had caused. He attempted to shift his neck upright from it's slanted position but as he did so it felt like his skin was exposed to the suns rays with no protection from his ring. And then, Damon's neck began to feel odd. Numbness surrounded the wound before a slight tickling sensation developed.

It only took a moment for Damon to catch on that the skin of his wound was tangling and entwining itself, merging back together and sealing up the bleeding holes. All felt better, once again. Except the subtle aching surrounding the area of where his wound was, but he knew that would go away once Klaus offered him his blood; the cure. His fingers flexed almost in an encouragement on the curve of Klaus' neck as he gazed into golden, vacant eyes.

The slow dripping of Damon's own blood from the elongated canines and down onto the older vampires lips a constant reminder of his previous memories from a werewolf bite. He really didn't feel like going another round of that suffering.

In a sudden flicker of emotion, vacant eyes turned to anger as they bore into Damon's form. His canines returning to their original size as his eyes dissolved back to a foggy blue - but the blood remained. Like a ticking clock, every drip of the scarlet substance was another moment closer to excruciating pain. Damon felt the need to say something, to remind Klaus himself that he really couldn't just go around biting vampires without consequences - hoping that maybe Klaus had only forgotten and wasn't keeping Damon waiting for a reason.

He swallowed back his words as he saw a twitch in Klaus' dangerous eyes and his tongue dart out to wet his lips and lap at the blood still staining them, turning them a threatening red instead of a delicate pink. In order to distract himself from ordering Klaus to allow him a drink of his body in return, he focused on the sound of the rain still thundering down into the earth around them; the clouds still observing them from a height too far to guess and spreading sorrowful tears from their tainted being - grey slowly thawing back to a pure white as the rain drops abruptly came to a stop.

Damon felt uneasy as a moment of silence itched away at his patience. He wanted to just dive forward and take his cure to prevent himself from wasting away back to nothing. Because Klaus wasn't doing anything. He wasn't biting his wrist in his usual fashion and guiding Damon's mouth to it. He was just... watching. Does he not want Damon to live? Is that why he bit him in the first place? Was it not just a moment of pure _want_ that caused Klaus to delve into Damon's blood?

He allowed his hand to slide from Klaus' neck and back to his side. And it seemed to be that small movement that snapped the Original out of his daze. There was a sharp look of betrayal echoing inside Klaus' irises before he graced Damon with the sight of him walking away - leaving him there without a cure, without even any words. It wasn't until Damon saw the older vampire disappear inside the confinements of the cream building that he kicked himself into gear and chased after him, working up the courage to _demand_ the cure if necessary.

As he jogged across the area towards the door, Damon ran reasons through his head for why Klaus could possibly want him to die - and die slowly and painfully at that. He's done all that Klaus had asked of him, he's obeyed him without falter for the past three months!

_Okay, nearly without falter,_ Damon corrected himself. He could think of nothing, no reason, for why Klaus would want him dead. With a sigh and a hurried jog, he entered the building and headed straight into the lounge. Klaus was standing in front of the fire place, his back to Damon's gaze. His shoulders seemed tense, in fact, his entire body seemed rigid and full of anger. But questions can't be answered without asking, so Damon took a deep breath.

"Klaus," he paused momentarily, his voice wavering with panic and fear. "Klaus, why- I don't understand. I've done everything you've asked and you repay with pain?" The sadness dripping through his words was undeniable even to the most oblivious person. But this time, it wasn't a show. The older vampire turned slowly on his heels to face Damon with a hard glare. His eyes lacking of any emotion. That shouldn't surprise Damon, should it?

"I'm going to ask you once, Damon, and if you fail to answer me with the truth..." He didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to; the threat burned distinctly in the air between them. But Damon watched Klaus closely as the elder vampires head dropped, his gaze pointed towards the floor in a feeling of grief. But as soon as his gaze snapped back to connect with Damon's, his emotions were once again cast aside. All except for anger and betrayal.  
>"Tell me what you're hiding," Klaus took a slow step forward.<p>

"What do you think I'm hiding?" Damon genuinely questioned. Though his heart felt heavy as it kept the blood pumping through his body; one question encircled his memory and provoked his paranoia: _does he know about Elena? _

Klaus took another slow, almost tormenting, step forward. His head tilted to the side as he closed the distance between them. His body heat entwined with Damon's in the few centimetres of space separating their bodies. Damon could feel Klaus' breath whisper across the skin of his cheek and neck; words he anticipated but feared all the same. Looking each other dead in the eye, their gazes warring; Damon's narrowed and Klaus' wide.

The Salvatore brother knew the look the older vampire held in his eyes, he'd seen it from his brother enough to recognise it. Disappointment. Then, in a flash, the look disintegrated from Klaus' face only to be replaced by an emotionless, vacant expression. His hand trailing feather-light, almost unnoticable, up the seam of Damon's shirt. Stopping three buttons from the top, his thumb and forefinger fiddled gently with the circular, small plastic that helped keep his shirt fastened. Damon swallowed back the nervous lump in his throat.

"Damon," Klaus murmered, voice low. "You know what happens when a werewolf bite goes untreated, don't you?" His fingers danced up Damon's shirt and curled around the back of his neck. The pads of his fingers burned intensely against his skin. "You remember the pain and suffering..." As the pad of Klaus' thumb slid smoothly, back and forth, across Damon's lower lip, he fluttered his eyes closed to avoid staring into Klaus' swirling blue orbs that entertained a look of sick, playful, enjoyment.

The Original took a small shuffle forward, just enough to press their bodies together at the hips, the thighs and the chest. Pulling Damon's bottom lip down slightly with his thumb, Klaus leaned forward, his lips mere milimetres away, he whispered. "You don't want to feel it again, do you?" Damon blinked a few times before refocusing his gaze into Klaus' eyes and he knew they were engulfed in lust. Damon's chest tightened and his stomach swirled with excitment and want. If he tipped his head forward, even just the slightest, their lips would meet.

But did he want that?

_Fuck, yes. _

His breathing escaped his mouth in heavy gasps. Klaus' thumb slid from Damon's lip to his chin, tilting it forward. Their lips touching. Only touching for a moment, then a wet warmth was surrounding Damon's bottom lip. A second of hesitation on the younger vampires part before he let his eyes fall shut and his body to fall forward. His lips moved in a perfect rhythm, a beat they both knew. Damon's mind burst with screams of pleasure. Klaus' hand moved to the back of the younger vampires neck, his other gripping Damon's hip in an attempt to pull him further against his body.

A groan rumbled up Damon's throat and echoed down Klaus'. Their hips pushed against one another, each searching for the pressure they needed. Tongues winding around each other eagerly. The older Salvatore's hands gripped at the material that covered Klaus' chest, fisted into the jumper. He wanted it off, and he wanted it off now. With a quick shove, Klaus' body stumbled backwards, without even a moment for Klaus to understand Damon sought out the hem of the Originals shirt and tugged it over his head. With a satisfied moan, Damon pulled him back by the buckle of his belt.

Deciding that standing up just wasn't working, Klaus, without warning, threw Damon down onto the Sofa to his left. Damon chuckled breathlessly, his smile bright. Settling himself ontop of the younger vampire, he rolled his hips teasingly. Damon gasped and writhed underneath him, desperate for the friction. He bucked his hips against Klaus' hold. But he soon realised that Klaus was in control. Damon decided that he'd have to do something about that, when he's cleared his mind from how fucking hot this whole situation is and can actually think straight.

"Shit, Nik," Damon gasped, but not from pleasure. His lips tingled but not from want. His breathing was fast and heavy, but not from excitement. His neck grew hot and irritable, his mind flashed with memories that he didn't want to dig up. The feeling as though a knife was slicing through his neck became overwhelming. He felt dizzy and tired. Echoing through the walls of the abandoned building they stayed in, was a grating scream filled with pain. His palm flew up to cover the area where Klaus had bitten him; the incident that had been tossed aside and forgotten.

The contact, with the wound that had reopened much worse than before, stung with white hot pain. Tears welled up at the barrier of his lids. His cheeks seared and he could feel a drop of sweat slide past his temple. The weight of Klaus' body was no longer pressing against the area of his waist. Damon felt cold and empty. Alone. But then a silky whisper slipped into his ear canal. "Looks like you haven't got long left before the hallucinations, Damon." A breeze blew against Damon's cheek, cooling him briefly, as Klaus stood up and backed away.

"The clocks ticking, my dear Salvatore. To live or to die, what's your choice?"

**...**

**A/N****: **_Aww I know, I'm horrible! I cut off the make-out scene and put Damon in a life-threatening situation. Oh, and also had Klaus be an evil basterd to acheive that. Sorry! ;) And I feel EXTREMELY bad for not updating for so long! Oh my God. I've had a terrible time with writers block. . It's been the worst. I've been trying to write this chapter for sodding hell knows how long. Anyway *breathes* it's a bit shorter than the others but it was how I wanted to end it. :D Cause I'm a bitch to you guys. :O Lmao. _

_Feedback is awwwweesome to receive, so let me know whatcha thinking! :D _


	7. Chapter Seven

**Rating****: **PG-13

**A/N****: **_So, I don't know what it's like to experience a werewolf bite so I just made all this shit up, lmao. I hope it's okay. xD I wanted to put Damon through a bit of ouchieness. . This is where the story switches up a bit. Enjoy! :) _

**...**

**Chapter Seven**

_"The clocks ticking, my dear Salvatore. To live or to die, what's your choice?" _

To live or to die. That's the words that should have be circulating inside Damon's mind, he knew that much. His eyes glistened with fresh tears as he looked up, straining his eyes to meet those of Klaus'. His expression was different. Damon knew that it was the same old expression he always wore, the careless _I don't give a fuck_ expression. But there was something behind that. Damon just didn't know what.

He opened his mouth meaning to speak but instead just sucked in a large breath and released it slowly; the pain eased only slightly, but after the air was all out, his head grew dizzy and his eyes rolled back. He could make out the slight noise of a shuffle above the sounds of waves crashing inside his ears. The thought that jumped to life at the scuff was that of Damon hoping Klaus wasn't going to leave him.

"Damon," a rhythmic thumping pounded through his entire body as Damon forced himself to listen to the smooth voice that slipped into his ear and somehow wormed its way through the waves.

"Klaus," the name scratched it's way up the younger vampires gullet with desperation, his eyes finding the name's owner with a pleading gaze.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hated liars?" Klaus' index tapped against the soft, sweaty skin of Damon's cheek before trailing down in a gentle caress. "Do you want to die Damon?" His voice was playful, light and teasing, his eyes seemingly wrestling between hate and joy. Damon's raven hair clung to the sweat of his forehead, not moving an inch as he shook his head from side to side in answer. "Then tell me what you're hiding."

But Damon didn't, because Elena meant too much to him. So he shook his head in reply once more, _no. _The gentle caress snapped into an act of violence as Klaus' nails dug into the open wound of the bite; puncturing into the scorched, diseased flesh that elicted loud and pain-filled screams from the victim.

"Fine," Klaus pushed out through gritted teeth. "I never wanted to do this Damon, I wanted to believe I could trust you." The fingers that pierced the flesh on Damon's neck curled around his jaw, turning his face so their eyes met in line. Their noses mere inches apart; Damon could feel the cold breath of air each time Klaus breathed out.

"Apparently I can't." Klaus leaned further forward, the tips of their noses meeting. "Now, tell me what you're hiding." Damon could feel the moment of compulsion envelope him. The strong wish to resist but the urge to spill became too overwhelming. He felt like he was being torn in two directions. It just so happens that he ended up going the wrong way.

Damon tried so hard, swallowing back the words numerous times before he just couldn't hold it back anymore. The grip of Klaus' fingers turning painfully hard on his chin.

"E-len-a," the name came out in fragments, the younger vampire still trying to resist the compulsion feebly. But he knew now that it was too late, so he gave up. "Elena's alive." He said.

Outrage. That's how Klaus' reaction would be best described. Damon lay there on the couch as he watched the Original scream and shout odd things about his curse and an Army. He watched him throw a single wooden chair across the room and heard it shatter against the opposite wall. The fireplace that Klaus seemed to be so transfixed on was beaten and cracked by the time he'd finished with it.

Then a deep inhale was heard before Klaus' face came into view as he crouched down in front of Damon. He sighed. "Well, this is very inconvenient." Raising his index finger to his lips, he pierced a small, pin prick of a hole into the pad of his finger. Lowering his hand tauntingly down, the blood beading on the surface, he let the smell entice Damon's need first. He brought it down to the elder Salvatores bottom lip, allowing a mere drop to slip into the depths of his mouth.

Damon felt every single movement the blood made. Sliding down his tongue and paving it's way down his throat. It wasn't enough to cure him, not enough to even soothe the burn. Klaus was only toturing him.

"You know, Damon, this would be the second time I've had to save your life. Providing I decide to let you live, that is." He chuckled.

"It's not as if I ask you to throw me in life threatening situations." Damon breathed.

"No, but you certainly deserve them." A short pause froze the air before, "This makes our friendship a little more complicated, Damon." Klaus tutted whilst shaking his head. "Clearly, it's obvious, I can't trust you." He shrugged nonchalantly, like this didn't bother him. "And I actually thought something was budding between us. Such a shame."

The Original loomed over, catching Damon's gaze before saying clearly, "I don't understand your loyalty to a woman whose in love with your brother,"

"Because _I_ _love_ _her_,"

"But she doesn't love you, Damon. I-" Klaus' eyes dropped from the elder Salvatores, resting on the stretched denim that covered his knees. "All she does is cause you pain." He muttered before fixing his eyes back on Damon's. His pupils grew larger as he stared down at him, and the raven-haired vampire knew what was coming next but he didn't try to fight it. "You never met Elena Gilbert, you never loved her nor cared for her. You will do everything I ask until I allow otherwise."

Klaus leaned down, his lips brushing against Damon's only slightly before he whispered, "Tell me you never loved her," his blue eyes shut away, his eyebrows curved down in sorrow, he waited for Damon's reply.

"I never loved Elena Gilbert." Damon could feel a single, burning wet tear slide down the curve of his cheek as the sentence was spoke. But he didn't have long to dwell as his taste buds were enveloped in the metallic taste of Klaus' blood. His lips pressed eagerly to the skin of the Original's wrist, drinking him in. His veins rushed with life again and his neck wound tangled itself back together. His eyes no longer saw dull, lifeless colours and his skin no longer burned with a fever.

Damon launched his body upright, gaining the element of surprise, and pushed Klaus away with minimal energy. The Original stumbled back a few steps which allowed Damon to stand up and breathe for a few minutes. He turned an angry, petty, glare towards the older vampire.

"You bit me!" He yelled. Anger creasing his forehead as his palm rubbed at his, now healed, neck.

"I saved you,"

"I wouldn't have needed to be saved if you hadn't bit me in the fucking first place!"

"That's an excellant point. Sit down," so Damon did. He watched the older vampire with caution, keeping his neck a safe distance away and shuffling over to the very end of the couch as Klaus perched next to him, fixing him with a strange stare.

"What are you thinking?" Damon asked in a small murmur. His eyebrows furrowed as he chewed the inside of his cheek. Klaus' gaze didn't twitch or flicker, it was deadly still.

"I'm thinking that maybe we should go pay a little visit to Mystic Falls."

**...**

The black BMW pulled up around the corner from the Grill. Damon scrutinized his surroundings with a haunting feeling of forgotten memories. He shrugged it away and decided that being alive for as long as he has, that feeling becomes a common thing. He turned his head to grace Klaus with a look of expectance but the older vampire just gazed out at the town lazily as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to an unheard beat.

"Are we getting out?" A small smile spread through Klaus' lips as he switched the engine of and slipped out of the drivers seat. Damon followed his actions close behind, slamming the passenger door shut. "Man of many words, aren't you?" He humoured. Klaus shot him a wink and lead the way into the bar. Damon couldn't not notice the devious expression hidden beneath Klaus' front.

The atmosphere hit Damon as soon as he stepped foot across the threshold. The many tables were full of people laughing and chatting happily amongst themselves as they weaved in and out of them and perched on the stools at the bar. The bartender approached them and Damon asked for a bottle of Bourbon.

Klaus didn't seem all that interested in the alcohol, Damon noted. The older vampire's eyes scowered to and from each person, searching for somebody. It took Damon a moment to catch on when Klaus nudged him on the arm and muttered something about being on time.

His eyes landed on a tall figure with golden-brown, spikey hair and a similar leather jacket to his own. He smiled with arrogance when he realised that Stefan had also spotted the two of them and was walking their way. He stopped right in front of them, eyeing Klaus out briefly before focusing a very concerned expression on his brother.

"Damon, where've you been?" He couldn't keep his eyes from flickering to Klaus as he asked the question.

"Since when do you care?" The older Salvatore quirked an eyebrow with suspicion.

"What do you- you just upped and left, Damon. You think I wouldn't be at least a little apprehensive?" Stefan's gaze landed directly at Klaus' who returned it, with the corner of his lips stretching into a cocky smile. Stefan crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on the balls of his feet, examining and evaluating.

"Why don't you two go have a little talk, work out some brotherly issues." Klaus offered before sauntering off and disappearing outside the bars door. Stefan took Damon by the jacket and yanked him from his seat, pulling him out to the back of the Grill, into an alley. Releasing him with a harsh push.

"Okay, tell me what's going on." He demanded, his tone furious.

"What?"

"_What?_ You don't just disappear for months and then show up with Klaus." Stefan made all sorts of large hand gestures as he strained to keep his voice quiet. Damon chuckled as he looked his brother up and down.

"Guess I'm just one of a kind, little brother." He grinned.

"And what about Elena, what if he finds out? If he hasn't already." Stefan's eyes burned with fear and anger. He didn't know which was more prominent right now. Damon's eyebrows furrowed in genuine confusion, watching his brother freak out in front of him. He wondered, for a moment, if he should be as concerned as Stefan was.

"I'm sorry, Elena?" Damon questioned. "Remind me who that is again?"

"You're hilarious, Damon, really." The younger Salvatore brother turned cold and annoyed. Stefan was about to continue until he noticed the look that echoed inside Damon's eyes. He realised then that Damon wasn't just being the usual dick he was, but truthfully couldn't remember exactly who Elena Gilbert is. There was an upside to that fact, but the downside was far greater. Stefan had a slight feeling that history was about to repeat itself. He mentally face-palmed.

"Are you kidding me, Damon, after all the time you spent professing your love for her and now you can't even remember who she is?" Stefan's voice was incredulous and shocked. He studied his older brother closely. It became clear a few seconds later, so obvious that Stefan felt like a complete idiot not thinking of it in the first place.

"Klaus' compelled you to forget her," he muttered to himself at the revelation. "Why would he do that?" He couldn't find one reasonable explaination for that except to keep Damon's feelings from getting in the way if-

"Did Klaus ask you to do something to her, Damon?" The elder vampire turned away from Stefan's worried eyes. A small smile twitched his lips but he kept an emotionless demeanor as he twirled back around to face his brother.

"Stefan, I don't even know who this _Elena_ is. I've no reason to harm her."

"You don't. But Klaus does, Damon." Stefan fixed soft, pleading eyes on his older brother. "Damon, what's he asked you to do?"

Damon sighed and rolled his eyes before turning to leave. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see, little brother." He said, smiling with anticipation.

**...**

**A/N****: **_Truthfully, I really don't like this chapter. My writing sucks. But I'd love to know what you think anyway. I do have a plot for this story but it's still developing. Klaus and Damon's relationship develops a bit more now over the next few chapters. :D I hated how I ended this, I couldn't find a right time to end it. . I hope it's okay though. _


	8. Chapter Eight

**Rating****: **M

**A/N****: **_I'm very sorry for the late update, my updates may be late often because I'm really busy at the moment. I'd like to thank everyone for the lovely feedback (I love hearing from you readers!) and favourite story adds! Thanks very much:) So yeah, I hope you enjoooy :D._

**...**

**Chapter Eight**

The branch he was perched on wasn't particularly comfortable, no matter which way he sat. Damon had tried different postions but had settled with leaning his back against the trunk and balancing his legs along the large, lumpy branch. The back of his head lolled against the bark as if it was a head rest. His blue eyes absorbing the colours that entertained the room of the girl he had become so fascinated with since his return.

Miss Elena Gilbert, so this was the girl Damon had been compelled to forget. He couldn't help but notice the sheer resemblance to his old flame, Katherine Pierce. Questions circled Damon's mind about Klaus' intentions, when he'd found out from Stefan that he'd been compelled to lose all memories of this magnificent girl. If he hadn't known that he'd been forced to forget, he would have just thought that the hollowness he felt inside his mind was just from the many years he's lived.

It was tempting, to go to her, to analyse her, to see how much alike she really was to Katherine. But he didn't, because he'd been told to stay away, _ordered_ to stay away, until the right time. Until Klaus decided they could finally meet. God, Damon wanted to meet her, craved to find out who she was. He wanted to know her scent and the way she'd gaze into his eyes. He wanted to know how her touch felt against his skin; would it burn with desire or whisper with love? He would like to think that this time, he would get the girl instead of his brother.

But wasn't it always Stefan?

He scrutinized Elena as she stared at herself in the mirror with a frown on her lips. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she chewed irately on the inside of her cheek. Her glossy black hair was combed 'til she grew tired, in which the hairbrush was carelessly tossed aside and her hands were placed on the top of her dresser. It was at that moment that Damon saw the door to her bedroom swing open, in stepping the familiar face of his brother.

He smiled genuinely at her, nuzzling at the crook of her neck when she swung her arms around him. Damon felt a nagging feeling of jealousy mock him, winding him up about how he could not remember the love he once shared with his brother for this one girl. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, if Stefan should _always_ get the girl. But maybe this time it would be different, perhaps both of them would have to do without, depending on how Klaus' plans played out.

With a last glance, Damon rolled from the branch, free falling in the air but landing with finese on his hands and feet in a crouched position; like a cat, he thought. He listened for a moment, adjusting his ears to hear what his brother and Elena were talking about.

"...Okay then. I mean, he's still _Damon_ right?" He liked the sound of her voice - especially the way she said his name - like a soothing melody with every word, pouring out of her mouth like silk. He could listen to her voice all day, and all night.

"Oh yeah, the Damon that loved to terrorize and screw everything up. Yup, he's still my brother that we both know and love," Stefan's voice paused there, Damon could tell it was a hesitation about his next words. "He just doesn't remember _you,_ Elena, and if he doesn't know that he cares for you then I don't know how he'll act or what he's going to do." Damon couldn't help but smile at his brother's worries.

"It'll be okay, Stefan, we'll figure it out." Damon rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets, strolling away into the night. _Good luck,_ he thought with a cocky inward tone, a smirk forming on his lips.

**...**

Straightening out his jacket and fitting a serious expression into his features, Damon walked into the building Klaus liked to call home. Trying to keep the soles of his feet tapping against the marble flooring and echoing around the grand foyé. Apparently he wasn't as quiet as he'd thought since he was immediatly caught and questioned.

"Where've you been?" Klaus' eyes were thinned and watching him sideways on, his lips pushed into a pout which _really_ just made his inquery that much more intimidating. But Damon fought the urge to sigh and roll his eyes.

"I went for a nightly stroll, if you must know." He sauntered on by the older vampire with arrogance. "Visited a long forgotten friend of mine, actually," he relaxed into the sofa cushions, keeping his tone light and stretching his arms out along the back of the couch before resting his legs on the glass table, crossed at the ankles. "So forgotten, in fact, that I couldn't even remember her _name_." He fixed Klaus with a daring but inquisitive stare.

The pout was still there on Klaus' lips, Damon noted, though his eyes were no longer thinned but the complete opposite. They had an edge of danger gleaming inside those blue irises that made Damon shiver with anticipation.

"Get there in the end, did you?" Damon wanted to smile but kept his face strong. He enjoyed it when Klaus played along with his little games.

"With a little help from Stefan," Damon shrugged nonchalantly. Klaus just raised his head in turn of saying, _oh right, now it makes sense. _But he continued with the game, nonetheless.

"And what was the name of this friend, then?" The younger vampire let the question simmer in the air as he waited for Klaus to perch himself on the opposite sofa, propping his legs up on the table as if he was just mimicking Damon's position.

"Elena." He said the name like it was a statement, a hidden meaning beneath it. He knew that Klaus would catch on, but he asked the question anyway. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Stupid doesn't suit you, Klaus." Damon retorted, beginning to get tired of his game already. He watched different emotions cross Klaus' face before the Original finally settled on giving up.

"I presume you're asking why I didn't tell you about erasing your memories of her? Simple answer really, because I didn't want to." Klaus paused, thinning his eyes again. "You're brother has a big mouth," he said it like it was a realisation.

"He was as shocked as me to find out. I want them back." Damon uncrossed his ankles and placed his feet on the floor, leaning forward, his forearms resting against his thighs. "I want my memories back, Klaus. You had no right to take those from me."

"I did you a favour," Klaus muttered, trailing his eyes to the side and focusing on anything other than Damon. But Damon wouldn't accept that. He stood up and crossed the space in a heartbeat, pratically jumping into Klaus' lap. His knees dug into the cushions as he pressed his body as tightly against Klaus' as he could, tilting his chin back to meet eyes.

"Apparently I cared for her," Damon relaxed his grip on Klaus' chin to brush his thumb across those pale pink lips. "Did it hurt you to think that I'd never care for you in the same way?" His voice had lowered until his words were merely a soft murmur.

"I don't need you to care for me the way you cared for her. You're love for her was just the left over love you held for Katherine." Klaus pratically spat.

"I never asked if you needed it," Damon stated almost dazedly. "But you want it, don't you?" He leaned in a little closer, breathing the words against Klaus' lips. "You realise you could just demand it. Demand me to fall so helplessly in love with you," the mock was there, strong and teasing. Klaus just smirked and wrapped his fingers around Damon's wrists, pushing them back so Damon lost his balance, he didn't even expect the next move of Klaus pushing his body backwards and toppling them both from the sofa.

Damon's body slammed down hard against the glass table, shattering it into shards. He was pinned there, a sharp piece of glass cutting against his wrists that Klaus held above his head, painfully tight. But he smiled and huffed out a laugh, wrapping his legs around his captures waist. His smile stretched into a daring grin in which Klaus returned with a smirk.

Klaus pushed down harder on Damon's wrists, forcing them against the piece of glass and eliciting a smothered gasp from the younger vampires mouth. The hand that was free of pinning Damon's wrist shot down to the zipper on the Salvatore's jeans, deftly flicking open the button and sliding the zip southward.

"You're more fun when you don't know," Klaus muttered in thought as he took in the sight of Damon laying beneath him, his chest rising and falling quickly from the excitement.

"When I don't know what?" The older Salvatore spoke rather breathlessly, still grinning.

"How you feel for _her_." His tone dimmed and his eyes slid to the sight of the beige carpet. But Damon wasn't in the mood for depressing conversations, so he decided to grind his hips up against Klaus' with his legs still wrapped around the Original's waist. It barely took a second for Klaus to begin his seige on Damon's body, kissing and biting along the length of his neck and pushing his hand underneath the waistband of Damon's shorts.

A sharp gasp filled the silence of the mansion-like house when Klaus took Damon in hand and slowly eased into a rhythm, his fingers wrapped loosely around Damon's shaft. He could feel the vampires dick growing harder with every pump, his rhythm becoming faster as his hand slid easily up and down from the pre-cum.

He tried his best, Damon, to keep the moans and grunts at bay but it was no use after Klaus free'd his cock from it's confinements and enclosed his lips around the head, teasing the slit with his tongue before taking him in inch by inch. With his hands now unrestrained, he slid his fingers into Klaus' chestnut, soft hair, pushing his head down further with desperation. Keeping himself from bucking his hips up proved harder than Damon thought, he could feel his dick hit the back of Klaus' throat with every thrust.

"Shit, shit, shit," Damon gasped for air, swallowing large gulps. He could feel his skin growing hot and sweaty, his dick now sensitive to the slightest touch; the feel of Klaus' burning, wet mouth was almost overwhelming for Damon's nerves, each slide of the Original's tongue sent a rush of arousal through every vein in Damon's body. But when Klaus began to moan which sent a wave of vibrations through his cock, Damon couldn't hold back anymore and he was spilling himself down Klaus' throat with a loud, breathless, "Ohh fuck!"

After licking him clean, Klaus leaned back and breathed. "You know, sexed-up is a good look for you." Klaus humoured with a smirk, still running his tongue along his lips as if he missed the taste of Damon already and was searching for more.

"I can make anything look good," Damon heaved himself up from his glass bed and placed his hand where he expected a bulge but was met, instead, with the feeling of damp denim. "Oh," was all Damon found he could say.

"Ah, yes, I did try to hold on but those last few moans sent me crazy." Klaus shrugged, still watching Damon with lust-filled eyes. Damon dug his teeth into his bottom lip, biting back a remark and deciding what he wanted to do next. It didn't take him long to come to a decision.

"Fuck me." Klaus almost choked when he heard the words, looking at Damon like he'd just done something so completely unexpected - which apparently asking someone, who'd just gave you head, to have sex _was_ a completely unexpected thing to do. Or so according to Klaus. Damon came to the conclusion that he'd never understand this man.

After a moments silence, Klaus finally shook his head. "No," he took in a deep breath and stood up, making to leave. But Damon was soon standing in his way with a pure look of confusion.

"What do you mean _no_?" His face twisted into disappointment.

"I have my reasons, the answer's not going to change." And with that, Klaus disappeared from the doorway and Damon was left standing on his own. He fixed himself back to decent, zipping himself up and collapsing down into the sofa. That's when his mobile rang. He slid the slender, black phone from his pocket and placed it to his ear.

"What can I do for you, Stefan," he greeted through the speaker.

"Damon, we need to talk." He heard his brother's oh-so serious voice on the other end of line. "Can we meet, tomorrow?" Damon thinned his eyes in suspicion but agreed to meet nonetheless.

"Sure, where, when and _why_?"

"Drop by the boarding house, around eight, early morning? I just want to catch up with you, brother. Maybe you can fill me on a few details and I could help jog your memory in return..." Stefan's voice was too light and calm, Damon knew he was keeping something from him but it's his little brother; it's nothing he can't handle, he was sure.

"Absolutely, I'll see you then Stef." And Damon hung up.

**...**

**A/N****: **_So, like always, I'd love to know what you think! I adore feedback and it's what keeps me writing, I heart your support. :) Anywhoo, I am continuing to write the story but I'll warn you that the updates may be quite late because I'm having to do tonnes of stuff. :( So don't think that I've just forgotten about it. ;) _

_I'm also hearing about banning mature content? WTF is that all about? So does anyone recommend sites to move onto? I have an LJ account but I'll be honest with you, that site intimidates me haha ;) _

_Ciao for now!xx_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Rating****: **PG-13 - I suppose, mild language.

**A/N****: **_Thank you for your support, I love reading all your feedback! I think, if FF does decide to enforce M rating on my stories - which, to be honest, I don't think they will *crosses fingers* -, then I'll probably move my work to __**Wattpad**__ because it's a site I already know and love. I just never really wanted to post my fan-fiction on that site, it was mainly for my original stories, but if it comes to it I will give whoever wants to follow my story the link. :) _

_Enjoy! _

**...**

**Chapter Nine**

Damon arrived ten minutes early to meet his brother at the Boarding House, he found that he was way too eager to see his old residence. He missed the musky smell of the old wood. But when he entered he wasn't greeted by the face of his brother, but instead he was met with a face he knew much too well, but, also, didn't know at all.

"_Elena,_" Damon slipped her his infamous smirk and narrowed his eyes, knowing that something wasn't quite right but not knowing exactly what. The Katherine look-alike took a cautious step towards him, her eyes round and wary. A sympathetic smile took place on her lips.

"Damon, how are you feeling?" He noted that she was rubbing her hands together, slightly, from nerves, and every now and again she would tuck her silky black hair behind her ears and look up at him with large brown eyes. Studying her from a distance was different than studying her up close, there was so much he'd missed when watching her from afar. So many emotions that had never arised from a distance, but being so close to her - so close he could simply reach out and brush his thumb over her delicate, pale skin - clouded his thoughts and kept him from properly focusing.

He stayed quiet, tilted his head to the right whilst squinting his eyes and sliding one corner of his lips up into a devious smirk. He entertained the expression as he raked his eyes over her form, picturing long ringlets tangled into a bun instead of the straight locks that flowed over her breasts. A violet dress that bunched up at the hips and spilled around her feet, that would whisper against the floor each time she took a step, instead of the skinny jeans and simple, long sleeved, cotton top.

When he finally decided to speak, he didn't answer her conversational question but returned it with another. "Where's my brother?" He cocked an eyebrow, his eyes quickly glancing from left to right before landing back on a fidgeting Elena. She shrugged in a way that was meant to look half-hearted, but was tense and forced.

"I'm not sure, I was actually waiting for him. He called me about half an hour ago, his voice sounded a little shaky. He said it was urgent." He noticed the way she wouldn't hold his gaze, and kept her chin tilted to the floorboards. The subtle shifting of weight from one foot to the other. Nodding his head, he took a step towards her to test her reaction. Her eyes twitched from his eyes to his lips, watching him with caution and, unless he was mistaken, fear.

Then, in one swift movement, he twirled on his feet and let his gaze wander around the large room. From the dark wood and framed paintings to the staircase, through the doorway right in front of him.

"Stefan?" He called out, his tone playful, humoured. It was like playing hide and seek; he knew Stefan was in here somewhere, he just didn't know where. He stilled his eyes on the bannister of the stairs, expecting some sort of movement or sound that would give away his position. But the Boarding House was deadly silent.

He chuckled with irritation, placing Elena with a hard glare. "What are you doing?" He questioned, taking an intimidating step forward. Her eyes jumped to his foot as she swallowed. Those bright eyes looking just as innocent as Katherine's once had. But just as she was about to stutter a reply, a small breath of cold air tickled the hairs on Damon's neck and he turned around just in time to snatch his brother's wrist in his fingers, the other hand finding a tight grip around his neck.

The tip of a needle stared Damon straight in the eye, mere millimetres from piercing his pupil. He snapped Stefan's wrist to the left, the crack of his bone echoing throughout the Boarding House and the sound of plastic colliding with the wooden floorboards as the syringe fell from his grip. Stefan gasped, letting his injured arm fall to his side as it healed, the other trying to pry Damon's grip from his throat.

"_That_," Damon glanced down at the needle. "Would have hurt like a bitch. Injecting Vervain into my eyeball, Stefan? Getting a little creative aren't we." He tightened his fingers on Stefan's throat, crushing his windpipe even more. "What ever happened to a friendly catch up, brother?" Stefan couldn't get the words out to answer, and Damon wasn't thinking about releasing his grip any time soon.

That was, until, he saw from the corner of his eye pale fingers snaking round his shoe and curling around the syringe. He planted his foot down on the wrist, effectively stopping the owner from retreiving the sharp object. He kept the pressure gentle, knowing it was only Elena, and what harm could she do? Then Damon had an idea.

He threw Stefan by his throat across the room, gaining time to quickly maneuver around Elena and clasp her hands behind her back in only one of his. With the other, he trailed affectionate fingers through her sleek hair. But before Damon could say any teasing words, his brother was back on his feet with his hands in the air as a surrender.

"Damon, let her go." He sounded worried, but Damon recognised the misleading tone. "Please, she has nothing to with this."

"Nothing to do with it? She was going to stab me in the back," then he turned his lips inward, pressing them against Elena's ear and whispered, "Do you really want a boyfriend who uses you as bait?" He chuckled breathily, his lips lingering only a second longer before he looked back up at his brother, who seemed to have inched closer.

"Damon, just- please, leave her out of this." He dropped his left arm to his side but kept his right in place, taking careful steps forward as if he was approaching a dangerous animal. Damon smirked at the thought, he liked invoking fear. But Stefan's fear felt more fake than anything, something wasn't quite fitting into place. Damon's detective skills were failing him today, since he couldn't figure out exactly what wasn't matching up.

"But she's the main point, Stef. _Elena Gilbert,_" he whispered her name against her cheek. "The twenty-first century Katherine Pierce; let's see if you live up to reputation." He winked, a mischievous smile twitching the corners of his lips. "Your name's on everyone's mind: mine, Stefan's, _Klaus'..._" He taunted. Elena struggled against his hold, anger curling into her features which only elicited a pleased laugh from Damon.

The creak of a floorboard broke Damon's concentration, his head jolting towards the stairs in search of the misplaced footstep. When he saw nothing, his gaze slowly slid towards his brother.

"Stefan, who're you hiding?" He thinned his eyes, scrutinizing the vampire carefully but kept his main attention remained on the lookout for any signs of movement. His brother took on a look of nervousness.

"It's an old house, Damon, creaks happen all the time." He reasoned. Damon nodded his head in mock agreement. It was almost as if what happened next, happened in a flash. All Damon can remember is seeing his brother charging towards him in a blur, seeing a bolt of blonde from the lounge's entrance and then a piercing of his skin on both sides of his neck. An excrutiating burn spread through his veins. His hand released Elena's wrists and, from the blurring of his sight, he could only just see her running to Stefan's safety before his knees buckled beneath him.

It was when his back hit the floor that the world faded to black.

**...**

His eyelids fluttered open and shut, everytime he attempted to see he was greeted with darkness until his retina's adjusted and he was able to make out shapes before fully being aware of his surroundings. His head faintly pounding, he let out a groan and rubbed at his neck, rolling onto his side against the concrete flooring of the Boarding House's personal cell. He recalled the last time he was thrown in here, by the same damn person. He briefly hoped he wasn't about to be starved to death again, or worse, forced to survive on Stefan's ridiculous diet.

The clearing of a throat broke the heavy silence that almost suffocated Damon, he was thankful someone had decided to come keep him company. He noticed his body was weakened considerably, there was no way he could whip out a bashing on his brother and escape. He simply didn't have the energy. He shuffled his way over to the nearest wall, propping himself up against it, he focused his sight towards the door. Behind the bars, he could see the orange candle light flickering upon his brother's face.

"Damn you, Stefan." He huffed out with what little amusement he had the energy to use. He heard the creak of the bolt as his brother slid the lock open, closing the door behind him. The next thing he knew, his eyes were burning from the intensity of a white light. He held his hand up to shield his eyes as they recovered and readjusted. He chuckled without purpose when he rested his gaze, clearly now, upon Stefan who was crouching in front of him.

"You left me no choice, Damon. I'm doing what's best for Elena. If you could remember..." There was a moment of hesitation as Stefan mulled over his next words. "The way you _feel _for her, then we wouldn't have a problem. You could fight the compulsion against what ever Klaus wants you to do. But you don't, so you can't, and that puts Elena at risk." Damon laughed in immediate reply.

"Please," he began, his voice grating up his throat. "If Klaus wants to hurt your dear little Gilbert, he doesn't need me for it. Locking me up in here stops nothing and you know it."

"No, but it's one less thing to worry about." Stefan countered, lacking any emotion at all, spare for arrogance. "Where did you go? You left without saying a word-"

"I said goodbye," Damon interjected matter of factly and Stefan had to pause to remember. That single goodbye recalled many memories to Damon, it meant a lot more that he'd intended. He _really_ hated his sentimental side, if he could, he would stake that part of him.

"That's not what I meant. You didn't tell me you were leaving Mystic Falls, not to mention leaving with Klaus," Stefan's eyebrows shot off his forehead. "Do you know how long Elena had me looking for you?"

"Well you didn't do a very good job," Damon scoffed. "And don't bother with the whole, _Elena really cares for you _shit, cause frankly I couldn't give a fuck." _There's the lie of the day,_ Damon thought absently, but soon shoved the thought aside and pushed everything Katherine-related to the back of his mind with it.

"What is this, Damon? Have you turned dark side again, is that what's going on? You weren't getting enough attention as it was, so you decided to run away with your new friend and make us all worry about you _again_." Stefan spat angrily, standing up and doing a lap of the room before coming to a stand-still by Damon's feet. "I'm sick of your bullshit, Damon!" He yelled, and Damon had to fight with his urge to laugh at the sudden outburst. Against his will a few chuckles managed to escape and Stefan turned on him with a look that could kill.

"I'm sorry," he stifled his laughter. "Dark side?" Stefan rolled his eyes with a sigh, crouching back down. "I would have thought you'd be happy I can't remember my feelings for her, you don't have to worry about competition now." He wiggled his eyebrows in teasing. As a side thought, he added, "I'd have won her, anyway." Though he knew he wouldn't, but he didn't have to share that with the world.

"You make her sound like she's some sort of game,"

"She is. Just like Katherine; we're the players, Stefan, we're always the players. It's you against me, _always_, brother." There was a sharp silence that cut through the air for a moment, where Stefan and Damon just looked between each other in deep thought. Damon didn't know what Stefan was thinking, he couldn't even guess. But Damon was thinking about 1864, and he really didn't want to be.

"So what is now, Damon, you and Klaus against me?" Were the words that lifted up the heavy weight of silence. Stefan's voice was cold and collected, which gave-way that he was, in fact also, thinking about something that tugged at emotional chords.

"No," Damon licked his lips in thought. "We're all against each other."

**...**

**A/N****: **_What does that get you thinking about? :D I'd love to know(: I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, I was dead happy that I managed to write this as quickly as I did - though it would have been up yesterday but my internet providers had a few complications, which was a major ballache. Anyway, I'm feeling that the characters are a little OOC, Damon especially. :/ I don't know...they've probably been OOC the whole way through lmao. _

_Yeah, so like I said before, if M rating does get enforced on my story, then I'll just move on to __**Wattpad **__I guess. It's easiest for me cause I use that site quite a bit and it's not complicated xD I'm a simple minded person - I can't even figure out LJ. :P _


End file.
